


Understanding

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the word "friend" is a curse, not a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Written for the "Himeros" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

Ryuusei trains until he's panting, goes through the motions until his limbs scream, hits until his knuckles bleed.

He keeps going, keeps pushing himself until the pain turns to agony, until the agony becomes numbness.

He's gasping when Kengo finds him, dehydrated, clumsy, but still moving. Kengo watches him, passive expression on his face.

Finally he sets a hand on Ryuusei's shoulder, stopping him from working himself until he passes out. He hands him a bottle of water without a word.

He's waiting him out, and he doesn't have to wait long. They don't have to talk much to understand one another, not really.

"He called me his friend."

Kengo nods, then looks away, out at the athletic field. "He does that."

Ryuusei thinks maybe Kengo doesn't understand this time. Until he looks back at him, and there's a sadness in his eyes Ryuusei has never seen before. 

"I know it hurts."

For a moment Ryuusei wonders... but no. He can tell. Kengo's not talking about Gentarou, it's someone else for him. 

"Does it ever stop?" He means the pain, but he can't say it.

Kengo shakes his head, looks down at their feet. "But it gets easier to bear."


End file.
